Impulso y labios
by Matuk
Summary: Siempre que House está a punto de comportarse como un idiota, las medidas se vuelven estúpidamente desesperadas. Hilson y Huddy.


**Notas de la a****utora:** Un fic muy raro, pero (aaaaaaaaaah) que disfruté mucho escribiendo.

Principalmente Hilson-amistad (em…sí) y Huddy.

…

**Impulso ****y labios. **

House, tras salir del elevador a trompicones, se paró junto a la mesa principal de la recepción. Wilson lo alcanzó dando cuatro tremendas zancadas.

-¿De verdad vas a…?-le afrontó alarmado.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada.-exclamó House inocente e impasible.

-No me lo parece.-reprochó Wilson escandalizado.-Mira que te conozco.

-Todos tienen derecho a saberlo.-repuso y extendió el brazo hacia el techo, con la palma bien abierta.-¡Su atención, por favor!-gritó.

Los que circulaban en ese momento se detuvieron de golpe y se giraron prestamente hacia el origen del sonido. House se sonrió desfachatadamente al entablar contacto visual con ellos. Un silencio profundo se extendió cuando, completamente inmóviles, aguardaron a que prosiguiera.

-No lo hagas.-espetó Wilson entre dientes, tirándole del brazo hacia abajo.-¡No lo hagas! No cometas esa estupidez.-estaba perdiendo los estribos.-Es lo mejor que te ha pasado en años, ¿porqué haces esto? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¡Hace una semana, justo en el cuartito clínico que está POR ALLÁ…!-continuó House elevando el tono de su voz y haciendo espavientos con las manos.

En ese momento Cuddy salió como un tornado de su oficina. Tenía el rictus contraído, enfurecido y lívido; los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Te vas a arrepentir.-insistía Wilson, perdiendo color al percatar la presencia de Cuddy.-No tienes idea de cómo te vas a arrepentir. House…

-¡¡Tuve sexo espectacular con la deliciosa y sexy…!!

-¡HOUSE!-chilló Cuddy sin poder creérselo, intentando llegar hasta él, enrojecida hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡¡Decana de Medicina, la doctora...!!

-¡HOUSE!-ladró Wilson y lo agarró con violencia de la chaqueta.

Por un segundo, House creyó que Wilson lo derribaría como último recurso. Percibió su mano en la cara… ¿un puñetazo? Cerró los ojos maquinalmente. Y entonces sintió su cuerpo arrimándose a su pecho y antes de poder puntualizar su anuncio gritando a todo pulmón el nombre completo de Cuddy, los labios de Wilson presionándose contra los suyos.

Sus músculos se contrajeron.

_¿Qué sucede?_

Instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, pero el oncólogo impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba poniéndose en puntillas y a la vez le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

Se oyeron abruptamente a su entorno, en la estancia que parecía atascada en histeria, respiraciones entrecortadas, exclamaciones de estupefacción, gritos de admiración, objetos estrellándose contra el suelo. Y amaestrando al resto de los ruidos descarriados, un silencio de estupor crujiente, denso, vibrátil.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Reclamaron los ojos azules fuera de órbita, al clavarse en el centro de las pupilas ajenas.

_Te dije que te__ callaras_. Le respondieron de vuelta los avellanados, sumidos en un singular pesar.

House no entendió nada.

Intentó retroceder nuevamente, pero cuando los suaves labios de Wilson se abrieron y comenzaron a acariciar su boca en un acompasamiento maravillosamente húmedo y lento, se contuvo. Sus párpados cayeron sin remedio sobre sus ojos azules, domados por un precipitado y viscoso placer.

Se inclinó dócilmente, y apenas sin proponérselo, en busca del contacto delicioso. Inesperadamente poco desconcertado a causa del momento excitante y ridículo arrancado de la superficie de la realidad.

Olvidó por completo sus mesuras inexistentes, adyacente todo él a la sensación suculenta, al aroma de su amigo, a su tacto maravilloso; irremediablemente atrapado: aquello se sentía jodidamente bien.

Un gemido se rompió en su garganta cuando la lengua de su amigo, tras retozar jugosamente sobre sus labios un momento, por fin logró profanar el interior de su boca, acariciándole a su paso y en la profundidad húmeda, cada milímetro de carne con ondulaciones perfectas y acuosas, deslizamientos definitivos.

Sus dedos hacían círculos delicados en su quijada y mejillas, arrancándole calosfríos de fruición. Y, aunque no por eso menos intenso, percató que su trato era curiosamente cuidadoso e indefinidamente tierno.

_Mi__erda, Wilson. ¿Por quién me tomas? _Pensó House recapacitando en ello, y en una austera recomposición de jerarquías invadió la boca de Wilson con una presteza endemoniada que el joven no supo eludir. De un empellón escabulló la abrasiva lengua entre sus dientes. Y, confiando en que su amigo sería capaz de soportarlo, jugó violentamente con su lengua; lo besó con una efusión agresiva, con un desasosiego empecinado que no había empleado con nadie más.

El efecto fue perturbador.

_Tuvo_ que poner una mano en su nuca para sostenerlo tras sentirlo flaquear: sus manos resbalar de su rostro y cesar las caricias_. _Al instante descubrió unos síntomas fascinantes: por debajo de los espasmos incontrolados que inundaron ferozmente el cuerpo de Wilson, el cabello suave de su nuca estaba erizado y unas vibraciones recorrían su espina y cuello como derivados de sollozos de placer.

Sonrió, si era posible. Y al notarlo, Wilson le propinó una sugestiva e incisiva mordida de reprensión en el labio inferior.

Frenético y fervoroso, House estuvo a punto de devolvérsela. No obstante, el beso súbitamente cesó. Wilson se arrancó de su agarre jadeando y lo miró intensamente, o eso creyó, pues todavía motivado por la sensaciones nuevas, (acaso familiares) y perversas, tardó un rato en abrir los ojos.

James lo zarandeó.

-Con esto y un poco de suerte...-intentó decir sin jadear.-todos, y espero también Cuddy, se van a olvidar de lo que creyeron estabas a punto de decir.-Wilson le soltó el rostro, parecía muy molesto e incómodo. Estaba débil y trémulo. Se limpió la boca apenas con los dedos para no evidenciar la farsa que estaba armando y se acomodó el copete que le caía en desorden sobre las cejas.

House se le quedó mirando sin entender, en un estado catatónico de ojos fláccidos de deleite y palpitaciones desbocadas en el interior de la boca sensible por las caricias. El labio, donde Wilson le había mordido, temblaba ligeramente; hinchado y enrojecido.

-No voy a permitir que arruines esto.-le explicó el oncólogo con las mejillas azoradas, las rodillas desarticuladas y la respiración aún descompuesta.-Después de Cuddy no habrá nadie más. _Nadie más_. No lo arruines, House.-lo tomó por el brazo con ferocidad y presteza.-Por favor, no lo arruines.-repitió suavemente, pero aún con determinación y severidad.

-Bueno.-House alargó una pausa dándose cuenta de que la voz le venía inusualmente blanda y reseca.-Por lo que veo ya está arruinado.-Miró el entorno y se topó de lleno con más de seis rostros de quijadas caídas, entre ellos Cuddy dislocada, hecha una estatuilla (muy sexy y muy bella) en medio del corredor. Sus ojos verdes petrificados y un montón de carpetas regadas a sus pies.

-No es así, yo lo sé. Lo tuyo sí que no hubiera tenido remedio.-al contrario de él, Wilson procuraba no mirar alrededor.

House estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada histérica, absurdamente emocionado; Wilson había actuado de forma completamente impulsiva y eso le gustaba. Por otro lado, no podía evitar deleitarse anticipadamente ante la idea de una Cuddy muerta de celos.

_G__enial. _

Sin inhibiciones se lamió los labios descaradamente sobre la cara de Wilson, quién hizo el casi imposible esfuerzo por no voltear los ojos y a continuación darle un puñetazo.

-¿Porqué no me detuviste?

-¿Bromeas? Besas muuuuuy rico.-canturreó House con un tono cabalmente ironizado, sutilmente seductor. Ambos supieron que aunque a la vez le hacía burla, no tenía ningún inconveniente en decírselo con sinceridad.

Wilson intentó ignorarlo, no obstante su rubor se intensificó.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esto.-dijo tras reponerse al comentario, y por momentos más arrepentido.-decirle a Cuddy que por supuesto no me correspondes, _que la quieres a ella. _Hubiera sido mucho mejor si no me hubieras respondido el beso, pero…-volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello. House puso cara de travesura.-Dile que yo te besé.-continuó explicándose, incómodo por las miradas puestas como reflectores de alta potencia sobre ellos. El silencio sepulcral roto por sus susurros, los cuales rogaba nadie, fuera de ellos dos, fuera capaz de comprender.

-No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a esto.-exclamó House, incrédulo.-Sería decirle adiós al apuesto y conquistador Oncólogo, ¿no te das cuenta?. Tendrás que pagar por todos los corazones rotos que el hecho ocasionará.-se detuvo, pareciendo resarcir en algo sobresaliente.-Aunque, por otro lado...-continuó divertido.-creo que muchos revivirán la llama de la esperanza.

Wilson entornó los ojos suspirando de resumisión, no cediendo ante las ganas que le daban de preguntarle de quién demonios hablaba exactamente. Inclinó el rostro hacia abajo ligeramente y se miró los pies.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le interrogó House receloso, conociéndolo demasiado bien como para saber que un comentario tan pocamente desagradable no podría quebrarlo, y sin embargo desconcertado ante su comportamiento.

-¿Tú qué crees?-musitó Wilson.-Fingiendo que me quitas el vuelo, que no quieres nada conmigo. Y que es eso lo que me estás diciendo exactamente en este preciso momento.

-¿Porqué haces esto?-insistió House alucinado e inquisidor.

-Tú sabes por qué lo hago.-Wilson levantó la mirada y se la aguantó. Se le notaba verdaderamente arrepentido. Al parecer no creía en realidad que House fuera capaz de tomar esa segunda oportunidad que le ofrecía y que valía su peso en… mujeres hermosas. El oncólogo recibió en ese instante el impacto de un remordimiento agudo; se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos, ligeramente agrandados, adquirieron destellos enternecedores.

-Esa ha de ser la cara que le pones a tus ex esposas para que no te maten después de que les eres infiel.-refunfuñó House, abismalmente impresionado por el alucinador impacto que había tenido en él la expresión desolada y, a propósito, _monísima _de su amigo.-No vuelvas a ponérmela.-amenazó, aún sintiendo como un hechizo de seducción, las ganas de abrazarlo, protegerlo, acaso volverlo a besar.

Wilson se encogió de hombros y empezó a alejarse, mejorado drásticamente de humor tras la reacción de House. Nadie fuera de ellos lo notó.

-Ahora mismo lo confirmo: Esa ha de ser la cara.-le dijo.-¡Hubieras visto la expresión que me pusiste! Por un momento pensé que me violarías justo aquí.

House negó con la cabeza celebrando internamente la estocada astuta de su amigo. Se rió por ambos; Wilson aún debía guardar la compostura, aparentar necesariamente tristeza en esos momentos tras el "declive" de House.

-Ojalá esta premonición que estoy sintiendo sobre que lo echarás todo a perder no se cumpla.

House puso una media sonrisa altanera, indescifrable a la vez. El oncólogo comenzó a sentir con angustia la resignación de la derrota, cuando:

-Gracias.-dijo el mayor de pronto.

Wilson no pudo evitar la sorpresa grata. Asintió, renovado. Giró en sí mismo tras no poder evitar mirar a Cuddy que seguía pávida y tal vez hasta un poco cabreada, y se dirigió lentamente a la entrada tras casi llevarse de frente a unas enfermeras que aún no podían reponerse del embeleso que se les había materializado en sus rostros al instante del beso.

…

House, al mirarlo marcharse, se replanteó algunas cosas y se sintió conmovido y admirado. Wilson no sólo le había impedido cometer una estupidez a costa de su reputación, lo había hecho de una forma completamente tajante y original. Había erguido, si se le veía de ese modo, la mejor de las bromas que no antes se le hubiesen ocurrido.

Al darse cuenta, comprendió que Wilson tal vez sabía eso con anticipación y no pudo evitar imaginarlo al día siguiente dándose frente a él ínfulas de maestría en la materia de locura y mocedad.

Se molestó un poco.

Y por eso comprendió que _debía_ honrar su juego, glorificar el teatro ya compuesto, expandirlo, coronar al mismo tiempo a su amigo antes de que saliera del edificio, y demostrarle que sí había valido la pena su inmolación imperiosa…

O, mejor aún, derrocarlo de su gloria al cometer un riesgo aún mayor: _Ceder._

Tomó valor. De cualquier modo ¿qué mejor momento para hacerlo? Todos miraban.

Remontó un paso resuelto, acortando la distancia hacia su objetivo. Sin apenas notarlo ya estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde ella. Sus pies habían empezado a moverse por cuenta propia mucho antes de que él reparara en ello.

Por suerte el espaviento ya se difuminaba de la tez clara y hermosa hacia la que se dirigía y, por alguna extraña razón, Cuddy se veía adorable con el ceño fruncido de rabia y con esas delicadas y resplandecientes lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sólo hacía falta tomarla por la cintura, acaso ponerle el dorso de los dedos sobre la mejilla si forcejeaba; decirle _Yo te quiero a ti… _

**De acuerdo, **eso no lo haría ni en sus más alocados sueños.

Pero aunque ni remotamente se dignara a resolverlo de esa manera, susurrarle mucho menos aquellas palabras, sí esperaba que el suave roce que estaba a punto de depositarle en los labios se lo insinuara…

Sólo un poco y por esa única ocasión.


End file.
